Advancing our understanding of human pancreatic diseases, especially acute pancreatitis, requires the cooperative effort of a network of clinical centers of excellence and the regular meeting of thought leaders in the field. The course objectives for PancreasFest 2013, Acute Pancreatitis and Risks for Progression to Chronic Pancreatitis and Pancreatic Cancer, will enhance progress on meeting research priorities highlighted by the National Commission of Digestive Diseases. Specifically, we will 1) Critically review genetic and environmental risk factors associated with development of acute pancreatitis, with a focus on children, and to discuss methods of risk reduction; 2) Critically review clinical factors associated with organ injury and dysfunction that result in prolonged hospitalization and death and current therapeutic approaches to managing complications; and 3) Discuss strategies for translation of new scientific discoveries into clinical trials and practie, including needs analysis. The University of Pittsburgh has organized and hosted PancreasFest and its precursors since 1994. No other conference in the US focuses exclusively on fostering translational multi-center programs for pancreatic disorders. Attendees of past meetings uniformly praise PancreasFest for fostering collaborative research and emphasize the importance of having a small conference focused on pancreatic disorders. Multiple clinical working groups have emerged over the years through PancreasFest that focus on areas of NIDDK interest. Typically 130-150 diverse professionals register for PancreasFest each year, including physicians and scientists with interest in the pancreas: pancreatologists, endoscopists, surgeons, radiologists, molecular biologists, geneticists, epidemiologists, statisticians, systems biologists, and experts in biomarkers. We emphasize attendance by new faculty and fellows to ensure the next generation of pancreatic investigators works directly with and learns from senior researchers in the field. Key staff from the NIDDK is invited to provide perspective and discuss priorities. PancreasFest is also attended by representatives from industry and patient- focused foundations, such as the National Pancreas Foundation. PancreasFest 2013 will be held on the campus of the University of Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh, PA at the University Club on July 24-26, 2013. The NIDDK-sponsored sessions will be part of a larger event, which includes a CME course and the annual meeting of the Collaborative Alliance for Pancreatic Education and Research (CAPER), which is devoted to enhancing the career development of junior physician scientists in the field of pancreatology.